La boda songfic
by Minata-Chan
Summary: Que pasaria si te enteras por medio de una carta que el amor de tu vida se casa? - Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan se va a casar........ Maldición - Responde un azabache.......... SxH Descubrelo........ Basado en la canción "La Boda" de Aventura


Este es mi primer song-fic y OOC espero que le guste, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo esto para ser verdad pero escuche esta canción y se me vino a la mente esto, así que hice el intento. XD………… ¬¬°

* * *

Sasuke:

No soy pájaro que da malas noticias, sin embargo, en algún momento llegaste a amar a Hinata-chan o en el peor de los casos todavía la amas, no le hagas esto por favor, ella está sufriendo mucho por tu partida, yo cumplí mi parte en no decirle nada a ella relacionado con tu partida, ahora tu cumple la tuya…… ¡¡¡ Regresa ya!!! Si no quieres perderla, Hiashi la obliga a salir con el hijo del señor feudal y ella ha aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio solo para olvidarse de ti.

Sasuke, ¡¡Hinata-chan se casa, maldición!!

Haz algo por favor. La boda será dentro de 3 días por la tarde en la mansión Hyuuga.

No me hagas ir a buscarte – dattebayo.

Tu hermano…

-Naruto-

* * *

- Maldito dobe, porque no me dijiste esto antes – Refunfuño un chico….

3 DIAS DESPUES (HORA DE LA BODA)

- Demonio, ya tuvo que haber empezado, Hinata no te casa maldición – Pensaba mientras entraba a toda velocidad a la aldea.

………En otra parte……..

Teme por que te demoras tanto – Decía su rubio amigo – Sakura-chan, ¿Crees que al teme le llego la carta?

No lo sé Naruto, no lo sé, tal vez ya no la ama y esto sea lo mejor para Hinata-chan – Con un todo de preocupación decía la chica pelirosa.

Maldición ya estamos en la parte final de la ceremonia – Comenta el rubio con tristeza.

_(El padre) _

_Queridos Hermanos, continuemos con esta boda,_

_ si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio, _

_que hable ahora, o calle para siempre…... _

En ese instante alguien entra forzadamente al salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión….

-yo me opongo- Dice entrando muy agitado…... Sasuke Uchiha.

_Quien te ama como yo cosita linda, ay Dios,_

_si te casas te llevaras mi vida_

_es como un fin de una novela,_

_nuestra historia la más bella,_

_dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla…..._

Muchas fueron las expresiones que vio…..

Estaba la de su mejor amiga y hermano, el que le informo de esta ceremonia, expresaban felicidad ya que ellos creía en el amor que ambos se profesaban……

Estaba la de su sensei Kakashi Hatake, normal cree que el presentía algo parecido……

Estaba la de sus locas fans que era de asombro ya que nunca pensaron que el galán de sus sueños tenía dueña y desde hace mucho tiempo…..

Estaba la de la familia de ella que era muy variado, su hermana sonreía, su primo se sorprendió y su padre moría de la ira…

Y por ultimo estaba la de ella……….IMPRESIONADA de que su único y verdadero amor impidiera esta pesadilla……

………_Un momento padre no permita, esto es absurdo es un error,_

_ponga pausa a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quién soy yo_

_y que me escuche ese estúpido en el altar y el público_

_voy a contar la historia de un gran amor……._

……_..Hace un año que rompimos, como locos nos quisimos,_

_los dos compartimos un corazón mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme…….._

Hime, quien es ese? – Preguntaba un chico cabello castaño con el símbolo del país del fuego en su espalda.

No tienes ningún derecho a estar acá Uchiha – Gritaba con resentimiento una ojiperlada.

Hinata, no hables, solo quiero que me escuche ese imbécil que tienes de prometido para decirle quien es tu verdadero dueño – Expresaba con algo de cinismo en sus palabras.

Y se puede saber quién es usted para que detenga esta ceremonia y le falte al respeto a mi hijo y a su prometida? – Preguntaba un señor que por su vestimenta se podía decir que era el señor feudal del país del fuego.

Hmp... no se meta en esto viejo- Responde un pelinegro – Hina-chan, crees que casándote con otra persona te olvidaras de mi?

No me llame así Uchiha, lo nuestro termino hace 1 año exactamente ¿Quién te crees para tratarme con tanta familiaridad? – Decía la chica demostrando dolor en sus palabras.

Que quien soy? Hina-chan…..Pues soy la persona que mas amaste, la que mas amas y a la que mas amaras así como yo te amo. – Revela el azabache ante la pregunta anterior.

……_.Hoy no renuncio a su abandono_

_y vengo dispuesto a todo_

_mi ídolo Romeo lucho por amor_

_un soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra_

_no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella……._

Hinata… Hina-chan, lo siento pero no puedo perderte y por eso vengo dispuesto a todo, si tengo que pelear… peleare, si tengo que regresar…. Regresare, si tengo que arrodillarme y doblegar mi orgullo frente a toda la aldea…. Lo hare, si tengo que morir por ti… moriré.- Decía el azabache con mucha seriedad.

Que estupideces dices Uchiha – Respondía la ojiperla.

Hinata, tu no sales de esta sala si no eres mía - contradecía el azabache.

……. _Quién te ama como yo cosita linda_

_ay Dios_

_si te casas te llevarás mi vida_

_es como un fin de una novela_

_nuestra historia la más bella_

_dime que esta ceremonia, es una pesadilla……._

Es que no entiendes que eres la persona que mueve mi mundo, la que me saco de la oscuridad y me mostro la luz, la que me enseño lo bueno de vivir, la que mostro que el amor existe. – En eso se escucha un silencio en donde todas las personas lo miraban y veían su impotencia – No comprendes que solo deseo que esto sea un maldito genjutsu, que al momento de eliminarlo te pueda ver como antes.

No sigas por favor, Uchiha – Aclamaba la Hyuuga.

……_..Mi amor por Dios recapacita_

_recordemos nuestras vidas_

_cuando niños, aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito_

_hicimos un pacto de palabra_

_(un pacto de palabra)_

_y yo te amo y tú me amas_

_(yo te amo y tú me amas)_

_y aunque venga el fin del mundo_

_ni la muerte nos separa………….._

Que estupideces dices Hinata, recapacita o es que quieres que te recuerde todo lo que vivimos, como aquel día que nos besamos por primera vez después de un tiempo de conocernos y de hacerte entender que solo admirabas a Naruto o como aquella vez en el lago que era nuestro refugio nos juramos amor eterno…– Pero es cortado por la chica…

Juraste que nunca me dejarías Uchiha Sasuke, lo prometiste. – Grita con ira e impotencia.

Demonios Hinata que crees que estoy haciendo – Responde.

……_..Y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana_

_tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre levantaba_

_no contaban con la astucia nunca nunca me agarraban_

_tu madre buscando el ruido y yo debajo de tu cama_

_como olvidar ese colegio_

_donde estudie tu cuerpo_

_en el baño, piso cuatro_

_todos los días dos y cuarto_

_no es lo mismo hacer el sexo, que te hagan el amor_

_tu almohada fue testigos de las noches de pasión_

_tú perdías el control_

_y hasta te éxito con mi voz_

_tus días amargos remedié con una llamada_

_mi amor no te abandoné_

_mi viaje fue muy necesario_

_y la carta que te envié no la recibiste, mira el daño………._

También tengo que recordarte la muchas veces que me infiltre en la mansión Hyuuga solo para verte y pasar algo de tiempo contigo por que el bastardo de tu padre sospechaba algo y cuando creíamos que me iba a encontrar no utilizaba todas mis habilidades contra tu padre, habilidades que tú misma me enseñaste y nadie sabe o como nuestras misiones anbu, lo recuerdas…. Esa vez en donde me entregaste tu cuerpo, cerca de ese lago que fue nuestro testigo de esa noche de pasión…. Hina, tu perdías el control hasta te éxito con mi voz o la vez que creías que todo se iban a enterar de nuestra relación porque te cele con el cara de perro de Kiba… - En esa alguien en el fondo interrumpe.

Hey Uchiha me encuentro presente – Dice un chico con dos rayas en su cara.

Lo siento Kiba, no fue mi intención.- Responde – Entiéndelo Hinata, nunca te abandone, este viaje tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acabar con mi pasado para tener un mejor futuro contigo, todo eso te lo deje explicado en la carta que te mande con Naruto. – En eso se escucha en fuerte grito proveniente de la ojiperla.

Mientes, por Dios Sasuke no me mientas, no hay ninguna carta, nunca existió esa maldita carta, simplemente me dejaste por tu estúpida venganza, creí que ya la habías terminado pero no.

……………_.Quién te ama como yo cosita linda_

_y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente de poca cosa_

_y así te atreves a compararte conmigo_

_quién te da los títulos de una mujer ajena_

_al César lo de César, dime quién maldita sea_

_yo conozco sus defectos_

_sus más íntimos secretos_

_te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar_

_qué pasa no dices nada_

_nunca la harás feliz_

_tu futura esposa llora, lágrimas por mí……………._

Lo siento Uchiha, creo que es hora de que te largues, si no quieres que mande un escuadrón anbu a arrestarte por disturbios en una ceremonia privada- Dice el prometido de la ojiperlada.

Hasta que por fin hablas eh, creí que nunca la defenderías como yo la defiendo o es que acaso te crees mejor que yo… hmp, no lo creo después de todo solo eres una marioneta de este reino, una imagen, eres muy poco comparado con mis logros y lo peor de todo es que tratas de robarme… - Ríe con cinismo el azabache – Me quitas lo que por derecho es mío, dime tú conoces bien a Hinata?.

Diría que la conozco muy bien – Dice orgulloso de sí.

Está bien, te demostrare lo contrario ya que en realidad no la conoces. Dime acaso conoces su defectos? – Pregunta el azabache

…………..

Sus más íntimos secreto?

…………..

Oh vamos tienes que responder algo, esta una más fácil, que conoces de ella?

…………………..

Que pasa, porque no dices nada, ahora lo comprendes, tú nunca la harás feliz. Para terminar respóndeme esto..¿Por qué tu futura esposa llora lágrimas por mí? – Termina diciéndole al hijo del feudal.

_por qué lloras?_

_porqué sabes que digo la verdad_

_ahí?_

_la única verdad que tú conoces_

_la verdad que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan_

_se sientan a presenciar este teatro_

_dramatizado por una hipócrita y un payaso_

_si tú eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula_

_levanta la cabeza, mírame, mírame, mírame cuando te hablo_

_yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar_

_yo que viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos_

_de nuestra novela de nuestra historia_

_a tu protagonista le pagas con este final_

_a mí?_

_no_

_mi amor_

Por qué lloras Hinata? Porque sabes que te digo la verdad, la única verdad que tú y yo conocemos, la única verdad que muchos en esta ceremonia recuerdan…. Hinata, maldición, mírame, mírame cuando te estoy hablando y dime algo por favor, soy yo Sasuke o te tengo que contar más historia de nuestro amor para que me creas a mi…. Hina…mi amor, por favor dime algo. – Dice soltando pequeñas lágrimas visibles para muchos.

Solo vete Sasuke, vete. Tú me dejaste, ahora soy yo quien te deja aunque eso me destruya el corazón……Solo quiero que sepas que te amo también pero tú me haces daño con todas tus mentiras y tu venganza. – Expresa la ojiplata con lagrimas en su cara, ellos solo quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, la persona que más amo se encontraba rogándole, suplicándole que volviera con ella pero no lo iba a hacer, no iba a caer nuevamente en sus engaños…..Si lo hizo una vez, lo puede hacer nuevamente…. No quiero. – Sasuke-kun vete por favor. – Fueron sus últimas palabras.

El no podía creerlo, la persona que más amo en este mundo no lo quería ver nuevamente. Se sentía el idiota más grande de la tierra sentía que Naruto era más inteligente que él en cuestiones amorosas, su corazón se despedazaba lentamente como si fuese un espejo, caída pedazo por pedazo……

Está bien, Hyuuga-sama. Espero que sea feliz en su nuevo camino. – Fueron sus palabras de despedida.

Naruto estaba impresionado, no puede creer lo que sucede, pero algo lo llena de duda, mientras que la multitud veía como el Ultimo de los Uchiha salía y como las Heredera de la familia Hyuuga caía de rodillas llorando, el llegaba donde Neji…..

Neji? Explícame, que quiso decir Hinata-chan cuando dijo que la carta era una mentira, acaso no le distes la carta que yo te entregue?- Preguntaba el Hokage con un poco de furia en sus palabras.

Hokage-sama, lo siento pero no puedo responder a su pregunta por que…- Es interrumpido por alguien.

Porque yo se lo ordene, Hokage-sama – Todo se quedan impresionado por la confesión del Líder del Clan Hyuuga Hiashi – No me gusta para nada la relación que tiene mi hija con ese traidor, pero veo que a mi hija eso le ayudo. Demostró ser una digna Hyuuga de la casa principal. – Indicaba con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, tal carta si existió pero su padre prohibió que la viera. Ella sabía que él era un monstruo, que lo único que por lo único que velaba era por el nombre de su clan, mas no por las personas de su clan. Muchos lo consideraban un gran líder, pero ella lo considera un tirano y ahora más que nunca, por el, ella ha sufrido, llorado, se ha sentido indignada, poca cosa, débil tanto de fuerza como de carácter y ahora se siente sola y triste por perder a la persona que más ama en este mundo…..

Cómo pudiste hacerme esto padre? Cómo?- Asombrada, reclamaba su hija.

Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero creí que pasaría meses atrás no ahora - Decía Naruto - Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Aparece uno de los sapos de monte Myobokuzan y le da un rollo a Naruto. Este solo se acerca a Hinata y se lo entrega – Perdóname Hinata-chan yo tenía que entregarte esto personalmente

Ella no entendía que era eso, solo se dedico a leerlo. Cuando termino de leer solo se vio como ella se acerco al hijo del feudal le dijo algo y él le ofreció una agradable sonrisa, después de eso ella se expreso a las demás personas presentes.

Lo siento mucho por todo lo acontecido pero me temo que este matrimonio llego a su final y tengo la aprobación del hijo del señor feudal como del Hokage de nuestra aldea – Hinata mira a Naruto para ratificar su apoyo. Este solo le sonríe.

Claro Hinata-chan puedes hacerlo.

Gracias Naruto – Sale corriendo con la única esperanza de que Sasuke no se encuentre muy lejos de ahí.

EN OTRO LUGAR (LAGO)

Su orgullo fue pisado, arrastrado, manejado y todo por qué?

Por ella.

No podía olvidarla, algo le decía que tenía que volver pero ya todo estaba decidido, no quería estar más en este mundo, pero no podía dejar a los chicos solo, no ahora que Karin y Suiguetsu pasaron a una mejor vida por protegerlos, él creía que ella los aceptaría como a sus propios hijos, aunque todavía eran muy jóvenes para eso…..

Sasuke-kun?

Ya hasta la escucha en sus sueños, podrá realmente en algún momento olvidarla?

Sasuke-kun !

Se la respuesta y esa es ¡No!, como podía olvidar su rostro, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su pelo y sobre todo sus besos.

Como quisiera que me beses ahora, Hinata. – Era una de sus suplicas, solo que no sabía que la antes nombrada había escuchado.

Solo lo tienes que pedir, pero no te preocupes que mas nunca te harán falta.- Sus labios se colocan junto a los de azabache, quería decirle que lo ama y que lo perdona pero sobre todo que él la perdonara a ella.

Es como si fuera un sueño, siento los labios de Hinata junto a los míos, como ella juega con mis labios, sabe que eso me vuelve loco, como juega con mi cabello entre sus dedos, si tan solo estuvieras acá te aria mi mujer nuevamente como muchas otras veces.

Hina-chan……

Sasuke-kun, estas enojado conmigo? Porque no abres mejor tu ojos y me miras. – Al escuchar esa petición, se da cuenta que está dormido y la ve delante de él, con ese vestido que realzaba su belleza,¡¡ con ese maldito vestido de novia!!

Que quieres Hyuuga? Ya terminaste de casar y ahora me terminaras de romper el corazón? – Sentía dolor al verla con ese vestido y sobre todo ira.

Solo vengo a pedir perdón, hable sin conocer las razones de tu partida, debí confiar más en ti – Después de su reacción solo le quedo por decir eso, sabía que no la iba a perdonar, su orgullo Uchiha no lo permitiría, pero tenía que intentarlo pero se acordó de algo. – Tus amigos, Karin y Suiguetsu, cómo están? – pregunto.

Murieron a la semana que llegue y me dejaron a sus hijos – Responde cortante, pero él se da cuenta de algo – Leíste la carta Hinata?

Si, Naruto me la dio nuevamente hace un rato, parece que mi padre impidió que no leyera la original y Naruto sospechaba que eso podía pasar e hizo una copia por seguridad, él creía que Neji me la había dado pero mi padre se entero y lo amenazo diciendo que si decía algo activaría su sello del pájaro enjaulado. – Explicaba ella.

Mientras ella le decía lo sucedido últimamente, él empezaba a entender toda las palabras que ella decía, todo el rencor y el enojo se fue esfumando y pudo ver como Hinata nuevamente pegaba las piezas de su corazón destruido solo para proclamarlo como el de ella, eso le gusto y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

Sasuke-kun, estas bien? – Pregunta un poco extrañada la chica después de ver la expresión de su amado.

Hinata, leíste toda la carta, verdad? – Solo quería cerciorarse.

Te dije que si Sasuke, hasta te dije que Naruto…. – La interrumpe el azabache.

¿Y? …. ¿Qué me respondes? – en el momento que él dice esas palabras, la ojiperla solo se sonroja hasta el máximo y a él le sigue pareciendo tierna es acción de su Hime.

Creí que con todo lo sucedido no sería necesaria la respuesta a esa pregunta – Decía juntando sus dedos expresando su timidez.

Solo responde, Hina-chan – Le dedica una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y para hacerle entender que todo pasó, que fue un malentendido provocado por su padre, que él la amaba aun.

"Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo". Si, acepto – Ella lo comprendía, sabía que ya la había perdonado ahora le tocaba a ella hacerle entender que también lo perdonaba.

Perfecto, será dentro de una semana. A demás, no quiero que otro hijo de otro feudal de yo no sé qué país se enamore de ti y me toque detener nuevamente otra boda. No permitiré que nadie toque a mi mujer nuevamente. – Era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

Perfecto, ya tengo todo preparado – Responde ella con una sonrisa. – Sasuke-kun traerás a los niños verdad?- Pregunta ella.

Y así nos fuimos rumbo a la aldea para darle la noticia a todo el mundo. En el camino hablamos de cosa triviales que serian de mucha importancia en… tal vez…no se…semana o mese.

Por cierto sasuke-kun, linda carta.

* * *

Hinata:

Primero que todo perdóname por no avisarte personalmente pero tengo que irme de Konoha por un tiempo. No es por nada de venganza ni por el ese estilo, todo eso quedo en el pasado, lo que paso es que unos compañeros llamados Karin y Suigetsu necesitan de mi ayuda en estos momentos, hace poco recibí una carta de ellos explicándome todo. El dobe me dio permiso para salir de la aldea y lo coloco como una misión de larga duración por si algún curioso buscaba el lugar en donde me encontraba, también le pedí que no dijera absolutamente nada y menos a ti, no quiero que te preocupes de mi, sin embargo algo me llegase a suceder tu serás la primera en saber esta carta tiene un jutsu avisara si algo malo ocurre.

Nuevamente te repito perdóname, solo por esta vez confía más en mi de lo normal, te prometo que muy pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente y todos, sobre todo tu padre, sabrá quien es Hinata Hyuuga para este orgulloso Uchiha.

Hina-chan, sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, daría todo por ti, eres la luz que ilumina mi vida y nunca voy a perderte.

Por eso, sé que no es el medio correcto y también es poco romántico, ya sabes mi orgullo no me deja, pero sé que me entenderás, esto es lo máximo que me puedo expresar.

Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? Y sobre todo pasar a ser Hinata Uchiha?

No mas reglas de tu clan, en este nuevo clan hay solo una regla, sino serás castigada con severidad por mí así que tienes que cumplirlas a toda costa. Lo único que te pido es que me ames como yo te amo a ti mi Hime.

La respuesta me la das el día que llegue nuevamente a ti.

Hasta pronto mi Hime.

Te quiere.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

Este pergamino tiene un sello en el cual solo permite que tú, Hinata, mires y los demás no.

FIN


End file.
